No me dejes
by AliceLiddellHightopp
Summary: Esta vez, todo será para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Éste es mi primer fic público, espero les guste._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí._

No me dejes.

Alice, que se encontraba en China, como otras noches, miraba fijamente a la ventana mientras un cristal de dolor resbalaba sobre su rostro, dejando a su paso los gritos del corazón de la joven, con sólo cuatro años desde que regresó de aquel mundo lleno de maravillas y cosas sorprendentes, en el que habitan los más curiosos personajes, los más fieles amigos.

Cabe mencionar, que no era eso lo que Alice extrañaba más, entonces, ¿Qué era?

Fácil… unos hermosos ojos verdes, una cabellera totalmente enmarañada, una piel blanca y un hermoso sombrero de copa. Todos esos elementos, pertenecientes al mismo dueño… creo que sabes de quién hablo, sí… Tarrant Hightopp, el sombrerero.

Alice anhelaba regresar, buscar esa madriguera para caer de forma voluntaria, y esta vez se quedaría para siempre, de eso no había duda. Sus lágrimas se hacía más insistentes, pero su llanto continuaba silencioso, la luna, parecía llorar con la joven dama que sufría a la ausencia de su amado, el único hombre que había logrado atrapar ese corazón tan muchoso.

Trató de frenar los deseos de gritar, no lo logró, se levantó de su cama y se arrodilló frente al ventanal, contempló las estrellas, agachó su cabeza y lloró con más fuerza. Su mirada se perdía, su piel estaba frágil y su corazón se llenaba de ansiedad.

Te necesito más que al aire…

Susurra por lo bajo, se abraza a sí misma y cierra los ojos, ya no sonreía, ya no…

Se quedó dormida, horrendas pesadillas reinaban sobre la cabeza de Alice, se sentía tan sola, tan desprotegida, tan indiferente.

De momento, una voz familiar, una voz que ella buscó noche tras noche en los sueños que se encontraban perdidos y atrapados por las cicatrices de su mente, se hizo presente.

Alice.

Ella despertó de su pesadilla, abrió los ojos y lo buscó con su mirada, no lo encontró, su mente le había jugado otra mala pasada.

Alice, aquí estoy.

¿Tarrant?

De la oscuridad de la habitación emerge una figura alta, pálida… era él, era Tarrant.

La joven no lo pensó dos veces, se lanzó a sus brazos, el la recibió con amor, ambos cerraron sus ojos, sin decir una sóla palabra. Tarrant acarició su cabello, y besó su cabeza.

No me dejes de nuevo, ¿Sabes lo que me costó venir hasta aquí?, lo hice por ti, no te dejaría ir tan fácil, pequeña traviesa.

No lo haré, nunca más, te lo juro.

Se miraron, lo que más deseaban se realizó, se fundieron en un dulce beso, el beso más hermoso que se hubiese dado jamás. Frente al espejo, se encontraban Mirana y otros habitantes del País de las Maravillas, gritaban y saltaban de alegría con la conmovedora escena, Tarrant y Alice se pararon frente al mismo, Mirana, abrió un portal.

¿Estás segura de que quieres venir? ¿Dejarlo todo y quedarte en el País de las Maravillas?, yo podría quedarme en éste mundo contigo, si lo deseas, Alice.

No, no te pediré que dejes tu hogar, nuestro hogar después de todo lo que hiciste para estar conmigo, tú y yo no pertenecemos aquí, donde estés, ahí estaré, hasta el final de los tiempos.

Tarrant sonrió y la tomó de la mano, cruzaron el portal, ahora estarían juntos, nunca más se volverían a separar.

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hey! Aquí estoy nuevamente para traerles un aviso, creo… un tanto… importante.

Seguiré publicando en FanFiction, aunque siendo sincera no me es muy cómodo, no lo voy a dejar. ¿A qué viene todo esto? Simple y sencillamente: también puedes encontrarme en Wattpad, ahí me es mucho más cómodo publicar y pienso alargar "No me dejes", además de que estoy por escribir un Fic de Labyrinth y el mismo fandom, así como el de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, ambos son casi nulos en Wattpad y a lo que voy es a que mis obras pasarían a ser ignoradas. Me gustaría mucho que me apoyaran en ese aspecto y si gustan de mis trabajos me sigan ahí, pero bien, como ya lo dije, mi estancia en FanFiction permanece. Gracias por darse un tiempo para leer "No me dejes". Sé que mi tiempo aquí ya es mucho como para sólo tener un trabajo, pero repito que me es difícil e incómodo publicar aquí, no me extenderé más.

Aquí mi perfil de Wattpad: AbbyLiddell

Muchas gracias a todos.

Atentamente: A.


End file.
